


Dr. Who? For WCT

by CrownedinIvy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Distressed, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Please don't read if you don't like Catholicism, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: Originally posted on another site. I've given up trying to keep my life in little boxes. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE CATHOLICISM. Written as a gift for Weird Catholic Twitter





	1. Normal Anomalies

“Time was, is a very complex concept and temporal anomalies are well anomalies. Or at least they’re supposed to be,” said the Doctor as he ran around the TARDIS, flicking what appeared to be random switches. 

“See, these so called anomalies are so common that the other Time Lords actually included them in the TARDIS coding to compensate for them.” 

“But if they’re so common, why are they anomalies?” I asked, expecting a long winded response that doesn’t actually answer my question.

“See that’s what so exciting I have no idea!” He shouted, yanking a large lever which sent the TARDIS spiralling. “HANG ON!”

We slipped into the time stream, worlds spinning by faster than the speed of light and louder than the loudest sound. It was always of surreal experience; the sky being the beneath my feet, sound being something I could see, light something I could hold in my hands. Then as soon as it begins, its over. The world, or rather a world will come into our realm of being, or maybe we enter its plane and I just sensed that the switch is over. For me the experience never got old,always new and exciting; but for the Doctor it was a normal day in the park. At least it seems that way, given how very fast he bounds out the doors into whatever new adventure awaits. 

I walked so quickly I nearly stumble as I try to keep up with the rushing Time Lord. Then I bumped into him as he’d stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Doctor!”

“Shh” he silenced, pressing his finger against my lips, not even bothering to turn around. “Can’t you see where we are?” he whispered. 

I looked around and realized we were in some kind of Church. From the look of it, we were in a Church that I’d say was very old in my time, but was still new in this time. So we must have time traveled or traveled to a planet that was experiencing something akin to past Earth. The priest’s back was turned and there was a beautiful chanting that filled the air. 

“Right off we go!” The Doctor whispered and yanked me back into the TARDIS. Quickly he raced around flicking levers, pushing buttons, and just being his regular lunatic self. Except he seemed…..off. 

“Where are we heading?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” he replied and we were off again. Spinning through all of reality, before jerking to a sudden stop. I started toward the door, but the Doctor grabbed my hand and drag me down a new hall way

The room appeared to right out of a steampunk romance novel with strange gears and glass plates all over the walls and ceilings. The Doctor fiddled with what I guessed was a control panel and one of the glass panes lit up. 

“Where are we?” I asked surveying the room’s strange layout. 

“The viewing center. I don’t usually use it, not nearly as much fun as going out and about, but for events like this it’s perfect!” He answered, though he never stopped messing about with the control panel. 

“Events like what?” I asked, but instead of answering me the Doctor jumped back from the panel and spun around. 

“Look!” he exclaimed. On the pane there was a small room with a bunch of people gathered around a table. I counted thirteen men sitting and a few women at the outskirts of the room. 

The one man stood at the head of the table. He had dark hair, but I couldn’t if it was brown or black, the rich skin tone of someone from the desert. He started speaking, but I didn’t make out what was being said. The man held up some bread and a cup and continued to speak, but the Doctor shoved me to floor. 

“What gives!?” I shouted when suddenly the Doctor’s head bursts into flames. I screamed and scrambles back, frantically searching for anything to put the fire out with. Then as suddenly as the fire started it went out. 

“Well,” said the Doctor. “That was exciting.”


	2. Looking for Mom

Luca was praying on the Holy Mountain Carmel, thankful for the reprieve from battle. Luca had been proud when his father had called upon him to serve in the Holy Wars, but in truth he’d never wanted to be a soldier. He’d heard tales of a group of wandering monks outside of Assisi that were gaining Papal approval and he longed to join them. 

“Honor thy father,” his own mother had sneered when he’d brought up the monks. She could have approved him joining the clergy, being the second son, but a wandering monk was beneath them she felt. Luca was almost certain she’d put the idea of serving in the upcoming Crusade in his father’s ear. Still serving the Church was better than being shipped off to an English University. 

At the moment, Luca’s battalion was guarding a group of pilgrims to the Holy Mountain. His captain had given the men leave to pray on the condition they stayed armed and ready for battle should the enemy attack. Luca planned on taking full advantage of the opportunity. 

A strange sound started up, and Luca began to look around for the source. His friend, Frederico gave him an annoyed look, but went back to his rosary. He was desperately asking their lady for an end to the fighting so he could get home to his wife. Luca knew he should do the same, but the noise was getting louder and more persistent. He stood and began to look for where the noise was coming from. 

Then there was a crash just outside the clearing; a blue box had appeared in the air then fell several feet to the floor. The doors slammed open to reveal a strangely dressed man with wild hair and red-ringed eyes. Luca heard Frederico whisper demon as he scrambled to get away, but he stood frozen. As the man from the box lurched forward, Luca realized he should really be drawing his sword, but for some reason he did not.

“Well has she been here, yet?” The man demanded. Luca, barely recognizing the English, didn’t answer. “Hello?” 

The man snapped his fingers in Luca’s face. Luca didn’t like that so he slapped the man’s hand away, the first movement he’d managed. The man’s lips gave a quirk at the reaction. 

“Has Mother been to see Simon, yet? It’s very important that I know, because I need to speak with her, please,” the man entreated. Luca wasn’t certain who Mother was, but he knew of a Simon amongst the pilgrims. So he signalled the man to follow him, not trusting his English, and together they went to where the other pilgrims had camped. 

But as the walked down the mountain they ran into Simon, an English religious. Luca was concerned as the man appeared dazed and disoriented. Held in his hand was a strange piece of clothing; it appeared like an undergarment and was covered in a design that was not embroidered. 

“No, no, no!” The man shrieked and turned around. He began racing back up the mountain. Luca was torn; the man was clearly deranged and could be hurt on the mountain if left alone, but the Priest?, he wasn’t certain if Simon had been ordained, clearly needed assistance as well. Then Simon waved him off and Luca took the permission to chase off after the madman. 

Luca just caught up with him as he was stepping into the giant box and dove in after the man. 

“What magic is this?” Luca exclaimed, then noted he was speaking English as well as a native. The box was so much bigger on the inside, and like something the poets might describe when speaking of angels, indescribable.

“Not magic,” The man said as he raced about, his face flushed and more evidence of tears. “Science! I’m called the Doctor, by the way. Didn’t catch your name did I?”

“Luca, second son of the duke of Modena, cavalryman with the Holy Army,” Luca introduced himself. “If not magic, what are you doing?” 

“Well, second son of the Duke of Modena, I’m working the TARDIS. And we are going on a little trip through space and time, because I am having a HELL OF DAY!”

Then the world jerked, spun, there was deathly still. Luca felt as if he’d left his stomach somewhere up high and had fallen, but he hadn’t moved. After a moment, the Doctor stopped his fiddling and ran toward the door again. Eager to get out of the box, Luca followed only to realize they weren’t on Carmel anymore. They were somewhere else entirely, at the base of another mountain.

“Dammit! Overshot the location, come on, Luca, let’s try again!” The doctor said as he turned back into the box, the TARDIS, he’d called it. 

“Where are we?” Luca asked still scanning the horizon. 

“Guadalupe, Mexico. The Spanish discover it, oh a few centuries after you I think. Well, by discover, I mean, locate and conqueror it. Killed a lot of people too, but that’s kind of a given,” the Doctor said as he began to work the machine. “You ever look at the stars and wonder what’s out there, Luca?”

“I assume God’s creation,” Luca answered, unsure of what the man meant. “Why?”

“Well that’s where we’re going. 2241A.D., to be exact. The Bonaventure, the first Vatican Vessel to reach the Andromeda galaxy, manned by the order of St. Joan of Arc, first Apparition off of the planet Earth.”


End file.
